Unpaid Overtime
by UmbrellaCo1971
Summary: AU. Albert Wesker is late to work and finds quite the surprise in his office....Alexia/Wesker, lemon. One-shot.


Somewhere, a high school was missing a principal. It was 9:25 AM, and things were already out of hand. There was nobody to guide the staff through the school day; no one had made morning announcements, either. In fact, today, there happened to be important messages that needed to be announced. Go figure.

Albert Wesker was still sleeping, sprawled out on his king sized bed that he didn't share with anyone. His shaggy blonde hair covered his closed eyelids, and his fists clenched the silk bedspread. Blankets were pulled up to his chin, and on his nightstand lay a perfect pair of shiny, untouched sunglasses.

He had forgotten to set his alarm clock, and had overslept by 2 and a half hours, roughly. What woke him up was the phone call he received from the school. More specifically, the secretary. Groaning, he reached over to the ground and picked up his cellphone, flipping it open, his eyes still closed. He was barely awake and couldn't think straight.

"Albert, where are you? You were expected here at 7:30AM by the latest, here it is 9:30AM. Everybody is behind and everything is jumbled up. Do you realize, as school principal, what an effect you have on everybody here? If you couldn't make it, you could've at least notified us so we could hire a substitute.", Ingrid Hunnigan told him, her tone rather bitter. She didn't sound happy.

Wesker rubbed his eyes and yawned before responding, "My apologies, Ingrid. I overslept. I suppose I had forgotten to set my alarm clock. Don't get worked up over such a tiny thing though; this is the first time I have failed to come in on time, and it will be the last. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get dressed so I can head over. Sound good?", he responded, his tone annoyed. He was never in a good mood when he woke up, and this phone call hadn't helped the slightest bit.

Before she could reply, Wesker closed his cellphone. Putting it aside, he walked over to his dresser where he pulled out his suit. He tugged it on carelessly before heading for the bathroom, where he grabbed his bottle of hair gel and squeezed a fair amount into his palm, before smothering his hair with it. Slicking it back, he smirked and admired himself in the mirror. Just one thing missing.

His sunglasses.

He grabbed them from the dresser, carefully putting them on so they were at just the right position. He then grabbed his papers and headed out the door, getting into his black Ferrari and heading for the school. The time was 9:45 AM.

He drove for about 20 minutes before the familiar worn out sign of the high school entered his view.

He pulled in and parked right up front before rushing into the building. "I'm here, I'm here!", he called breathlessly, as he walked up to Ingrid's desk. She eyed him suspiciously before nodding slowly. "Good. Took you long enough. 10:15, Albert. Get a hold of yourself.", she said, frowning. Wesker simply ignored her, and walked toward his office. The door was closed and the room was dimly lit. It looked empty and undisturbed, for the most part.

He was about to unlock his door, but as he put his hand to the handle, he realized it was already unlocked. "Hmmm...strange.", he thought, frowning slightly. Sliding his keys back into his pocket, he twisted open the door knob, and a sweet aroma filled his nose almost instantly, catching him off guard.

"What the...", he mumbled, stepping inside.

Sitting on his desk, legs crossed, was Alexia Ashford, who also worked at the school. She ran her fingers through her hair and down her body, almost suggestively, her eyes fixated on his. Her blouse was partially unbuttoned, revealing a vast amount of cleavage, and her skirt was hiked up slightly, giving Wesker quite a view of her lacy undergarments. Her stilettos were kicked to the side. She smirked at him, enjoying his shell-shocked expression before saying in a seductive voice, "I've been waiting for you."

She watched him with great interest, her eyes drifting down to his package hungrily. She had been in this room since 8AM, waiting faithfully to surprise the one she loved. This wasn't an ordinary lover's surprise; she had a little naughty plan in mind...something that would thrill him...excite him...arouse him.

Wesker dropped his papers in awe, unable to tear his eyes from her perfect form...her plump, exposed breasts...her long, graceful legs...her silky golden tresses.

He continued to stare at her, feeling himself grow hard. Moaning under his breath, he waited, unsure of what to do.

Alexia wolf-whistled, and beckoned him with two fingers, smirking. She was no longer lounging atop his desk, but was now in a crouching position that caused her skirt to hike all the way up, leaving very little to Wesker's imagination. He advanced toward her, slowly, mesmerized by everything she did.

When only a few inches separated the two, she pulled the older man against her, sliding her mouth over his dominantly, pushing herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Wesker found himself with the blonde woman in his arms, her legs constricting him. Noticing that she was trying to play top dog, Wesker bit her lip in an attempt to show dominance. It only caused the blonde woman to hiss and claw at him. She slid off of him and pushed him roughly to the ground, looming over him. Wesker suddenly shot up and pushed her back, causing the woman to roughly hit the floor. He wasn't going to let her be the dominant one.

"How do you like that, dear?", he asked, smirking. Alexia returned the smirk, obviously amused. Wesker was about to pin her down, but she got up. "I think clothing needs to be removed before we can have any fun, Al. Don't rush this.", she said, approaching him. Wesker watched as she started to toy with the third button on her blouse. Slowly, she undid it, over the course of a minute, making Wesker whimper for more.

Alexia found herself enjoying this. She enjoyed making Wesker suffer. Teasing him was just so amusing. As she undid the last button of her blouse, she pretended to button it back up. Wesker began to hiss and growl. "Want more?", she asked him, batting her eyelashes. He nodded quickly, his head bobbing up and down. Having this man under her spell was exhilarating; it felt simply amazing.

Her blouse now completely unbuttoned, she shrugged it off of her shoulders and tossed it aside, by her shoes before eying his expression once more. She couldn't exactly tell where his eyes were fixated since he was wearing sunglasses, so she strode up to him and gently removed them before pecking him on the lips, softly. Their eyes met before he averted his gaze to her breasts. Alexia saw this and let her hands wander to her back, higher and higher until they found the hooks to her bra.

She undid each hook with extraordinary care, sighing in relief as she felt the tight piece of lingerie loosen. When all of the hooks were finally undone, she slid off her bra, freeing her breasts, and walked toward him, swaying her hips in an erotic fashion. Wesker couldn't wait any longer and grabbed the woman, pulling her onto him, and he fell back onto the desk, all of his work papers flying up around them, enveloping them for just a moment.

He moaned at the feeling of her body pressed up against him, and grabbed onto her waist, firmly. He flipped her over so that she now lay on the desk, vulnerably. He traced a finger down her neck slowly, and it found its way to her left breast, gently stroking it, before he ran it over her nipple, eliciting a cry from the woman. He pressed another finger to his lips, warning her to be quiet so they wouldn't be caught fooling around and lose their job.

"M-more....", she whispered, and to her delight, Wesker cupped her whole breast with one hand and fondled it, before bringing it to his cheek. He planted kisses all over it, tickling her, making her giggle and run her fingers through his gelled back mane. "You're so good at this...", she said, breathlessly. Wesker breathed in her scent, his face still pressed to her bosom, and told her, "You are very charming, my dear." The Ashford couldn't help but smile.

Wesker then moved on to her other breast, doing the exact same movements, causing Alexia to throw her head back and bite her lip to prevent herself from crying out. The whole idea of having forbidden intercourse aroused her even more; she had always been a good girl and had stuck to the rules, but now that she was in her late 20's, she thought it was appropriate to have some... "fun".

As he continued to fondle her chest, Alexia reached up and grabbed Wesker's tie, tugging on it so he was barely an inch away from her. She tugged it off, and started to hastily unbutton Wesker's shirt.

Of course, as soon as she had finished with his button down shirt, there was an undershirt. This one happened to be a black tank top. She tugged it off of him to reveal perhaps the most amazing torso that she had ever seen. Then again, she had never really seen a man's torso in her life before...

It was a light tan, the color of the rest of his skin, and had not a single hair on it. Alexia hated men who had hairy chests, so this just widened her smile. Wesker also had a stunning six pack that stood out, which really just perfected his already wonderous chest. She ran her fingers across it gingerly, noting that he felt very cold. She continued to feel him over, pressing down slightly. Wesker relaxed and sighed as she brushed her fingertips against his left nipple. She gave it a playful pinch, and Wesker let out a low pitched, throaty moan. Alexia couldn't help but smirk at her victory.

Wesker suddenly grabbed her pale hand, dragging it down to his belt. "You know what to do...", he told her, squeezing her hand gently before letting go and repositioning his hand so that it was tangled in her golden blonde locks. Without hesitation, she tore it off, working her way to the zipper. Sliding off of him and onto her knees, Alexia bit his pant zipper and dragged it down with her teeth, brushing against his briefs, making the man see stars.

She tugged down his now lose pants and pulled them off of his feet. She then reached inside his briefs eagerly, grabbing his manhood, making the man howl; he couldn't control himself any longer. Discarding his briefs, Alexia ran one hand up and down his shaft, starting off slowly, with little pressure. Wesker tugged on her hair impatiently, as if he were urging her for more.

Alexia growled and dug her nails into the shaft in response, causing Wesker to clench his fists, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. She began to massage the shaft roughly, with both hands, running one thumb over his glans, feeling the precum that escaped him. She let one hand wander to his balls, squeezing them tightly before loosening her grip and gently rolling them in their sac. Wesker moaned, entwining his fingers further in her tresses, his other hand resting on her shoulder, gripping it tightly.

Slowly, Alexia lowered herself, once more. She opened her mouth and licked at the tip of Wesker's member, teasingly. Wesker growled and shoved her head forward, causing her to deep throat him. Unprepared, Alexia gagged for a moment before sliding his member out of her mouth, partially. Shortly after, she slid it back in a bit, scraping her teeth on his manhood. She pulled it out and licked the head once more, her tongue sliding down his shaft erotically, all the way to his scrotum.

Wesker snaked his hand around her waist and lowered it slightly, smacking her butt, causing the woman to buck her hips forward. "Al-Albert!", she cried out, enjoying the sting that left her behind feeling numb. "Yes, my dear Alexia?", he responded, eying the woman, who was now shaking. "Please...take me...", she panted, looking up at him desperately. Amused, he eyed her. Never had he seen the woman plea for anything...the fact that she was pleading for sex made it all the better. Wesker pulled her on top of him, pinning her against himself, but frowned. Something was wrong. He noticed the woman still had her panties on.

Not wanting to wait for Alexia to remove them herself, Wesker slid his fingers down beneath the silky material, massaging her folds gently for a moment, stroking her clit, before pushing the garment down her legs and off her feet. Alexia let out a shaky sigh and did her best to control herself as he did so, but it was rough...never had she been this aroused. Never. As soon as Wesker's fingers left her, she knew what she had to do. She was going to have sex, and she was going to have it the way she wanted it. No more was she going to act laid back. It was time to take her rightful position as top dog.

She pushed herself up, off of his body slightly, making him loosen his grip in surprise. At that very moment, she flipped him, shocking the aroused man. She smirked, crawling on top of him, watching him struggle. "What are you doing?", he hissed, annoyed. "Taking my rightful spot.", she replied simply, licking her fingers teasingly. She was feeling extremely vivacious. "I want to top.", he growled, trying to flip her onto her back. Despite being a woman, Alexia was extremely strong, and slapped him across the face. Wesker shut up immediately and just stared, appalled by her sudden violence.

"Good, you finally learned when to hush up. Took you long enough.", she said, taunting him, before grasping his manhood. It was fully erect, and stood up straight. "Perfect...", she murmured. "What position, exactly are you planning to do?", Wesker asked, eying her suspciously. Alexia paused, before releasing her grasp on his member and looking at him. "That", she started, spreading her legs as she positioned herself, "is pretty self explanatory, don't you think?" She ghosted above his manhood, smirking deviously.

"_The cowgirl..."_, Wesker thought, watching as she lowered herself, inch by inch. She suddenly pushed down, his member shooting inside of her, making both man and woman cry out in unison. Wesker hadn't felt such pleasure in years...nor had Alexia. She pulled herself up slowly, her legs trembling, as she struggled to lift herself. Wesker wrapped his arms around her waist and helped push her down, making it easier for the both of them. Once again, they cried out, the pleasure only doubling.

Meanwhile, outside the office, Ingrid Hunnigan stopped sorting papers when she head faint screaming. She looked around, curious to see where it was coming from. Her eyes widened when she noticed it was the principals office. "What is he up to now?", she muttered under her breath, almost tempted to push open the door and invade his privacy. She knew better, though..

"How does it feel...?", Wesker panted as he asked his lover, eying her curiously. Her eyes were closed, and she was covered in a thin layer of sweat already. Opening her eyes, she met his gaze before responding, "It's a bit uncomfortable...but I suppose I'll adjust to your size sooner or later." She let out a chuckle before increasing her speed slightly, noting that the dull pain was slowly turning into pleasure.

Wesker chuckled with her, thrusting his hips to keep up with her ever increasing speed. He leaned up and passionately planted a kiss on her lips, nibbling on it before she pulled back. Deciding to play around with her, Wesker thrust in harder, increasing the speed once more, causing the desk to rattle along with them. Alexia gasped in surprise and pleasure, his member pounding against her walls. The pain diminished with each new thrust, and the speed brought newfound pleasure.

"Oh my God...Albert...", Alexia said, her voice no more than a whisper. He smiled, hands still securely on her hips, guiding them. By now they already were at an erratic pace, and Alexia didn't know how much longer she could keep it up...she was already nearing her climax. She wanted to outlive Wesker in this competition, however, and tried her hardest to continue her ministrations.

Wesker felt how tight she was getting, and it was only causing him to near his climax as well. Grunting, in a last attempt to cause her to hit her climax, Wesker groped her chest. That was enough to make the woman scream his name and throw her head back, jagged breaths escaping her body. Wesker felt the wetness and smirked, knowing that he had won. He held her in place as he hit his climax, shooting his seed inside of her, before sliding the woman off of him and laying her next to him.

"They obviously heard us.", Wesker whispered to her, stroking her hair gently, turning her towards him. He tucked a stray lock behind her ear, smiling at her. "It was worth it....for all that.", she told him, smiling, pulling him against her. He stroked her back and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "You smell so good...", he mumbled, kissing her neck. "Likewise...", she replied, her breath hot in his ear.

Wesker glanced at the time out of the corner of his eye. "11:15! Alexia, we're both very late. You're missing, they're all wondering about you, and I...I'm just in trouble for slacking off." He let go of the woman before gathering his clothes as fast as he could, sliding on his briefs before awkwardly pulling up his pants and throwing on his shirt. He didn't look very professional...at all.

Alexia, still nude, approached him with his tie in her hand. She fastened it for him, before leaning up and pecking him on the lips one last time. "I love you....", she whispered, before gathering her clothes and sliding them on. "Me too...", he responded, appalling himself at the words that escaped him. He was definitely not the loving type....

As soon as she was fully clothed, Alexia walked for the door. She turned around to say, "I suppose I'll get going. That was fun, Albert. It was worth it, wasn't it?", she said, repeating that last phrase, winking. "Of course.", he told her, settling into his seat. "I'll see you sometime again soon...", she told him, before exiting.

The last words Albert Wesker heard before getting to work were ", I think we need to have a little chat."

~THE END~


End file.
